<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Promise by bestofbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493687">The Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofbucky/pseuds/bestofbucky'>bestofbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt, Mentions of Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofbucky/pseuds/bestofbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You beg Steve to make you a promise, but when it comes down to it, can he follow through?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing your legs off the side of the bed, you rubbed your eyes. You had been trying to sleep but failing miserably so you decided to give up. You stood up and made your way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.</p><p>The night before a big mission was always difficult but it was different this time. You were going back to the base Hydra once held you captive. If that wasn’t bad enough, you knew they wanted you back. They had been trying to get you back for the 8 years you have been free from that place. You had important information and they wanted it.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Steve’s voice is low and croaky, letting you know he was lucky enough to have been able to fall asleep.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep.” You mumbled as Steve pulled you into his chest placing a kiss on your head.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go back to bed.” He sleepily shuffles you both back to bed, pulling you almost on top of him as he pulls the covers over you both.</p><p>“You want to talk about it?” Steve asks. You have never told anyone the information you know, let alone that you have any information at all. You didn’t want to put anyone else at risk, knowing they could die if they knew what you did.</p><p>Your mind drifts back to what they did to you when you were there before. The years of pain and torture they put you through, to the point where you couldn’t even remember your life before Hydra. You never want to go through anything like that again.</p><p>It had taken you 5 years to recover to the point where you resembled a human being again. Then being with Steve for the past 3 years had helped you become more than just a human being, you had become your own person, you would even go as far to say you like who you are.</p><p>If Hydra got you they would take that away from you, stripping you back down to a shell, a worthless animal only there for their entertainment. You would rather die than let them do that to you again.</p><p>“Can you promise me something?” You finally whisper, your voice cracking ever so slightly.</p><p>“Anything.” His fingers start lazily drawing circles on your back.</p><p>“If they get me, if they are going to take me. I want you to kill me.” Tears are running down your cheeks now. You feel Steve completely tense up underneath you.</p><p>“I won’t let it come to that. None of the team will let it come to that.” You can’t tell if he is reassuring you or himself.</p><p>“Steve-”</p><p>“No they won’t get that far. I’m not going to let that happen.” He is angry but you know it’s not at you.</p><p>“Please just-” You try to get him to listen but he won’t have it.</p><p>“No stop it. We’re not talking about thi-”</p><p>“Steve just listen to me!” You shout and he shuts up. “I know something they don’t. They know I have this information and they will torture it out of me. If they put me through all that again, I don’t think I will be able to recover this time.” Your voice is too soft and quiet, words as dark as those should not be falling from your lips.</p><p>“Then just tell them. If it comes to it just tell them and we’ll deal with it together.” He tries to reason with you.</p><p>“As soon as I tell them I’m dead and it’s not information you can just deal with. Thousands of people would die.” Steve understands the weight of the situation. As much as he loves you, he couldn’t let thousands of people die on the miniscule chance you could escape and you wouldn’t want him to.</p><p>“Please Steve, just promise me that if things go south you’ll put an end to it. You won’t let them have me.” Your vision is blurry but you can tell he is crying by the way his chest jerks up and down underneath you.</p><p>“Ok, but I am doing everything in my power to stop it getting that far.” He finally gave in, understanding there was no other way out. You would never tell him what you knew and you wouldn’t stay back from this mission, knowing the team needed you and you had to do your part.</p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was all going really well, the rest of the team were inside the Hydra base, getting everything they needed. Steve had come up with a plan where you and him would stay near the exits of the base, not going too deep in case anything happened. You didn’t mind, it was reassuring to have an easy escape and it gave you hope that you would come out of this ok.</p><p>That little flicker of hope was quickly extinguished when an electric shock suddenly ran through your whole body sending you to the ground. You looked over your shoulder and you saw Hydra agents coming at you and assumed the weapons they were carrying were the ones that fired the shock thing at you.</p><p>At the front leading the agents is the man who haunts your dreams. Brock Rumlow. Your blood runs cold and you know you need to get out of here and quickly. You push yourself up onto your knees and Steve rushes over to help you, the shock barely affecting him.</p><p>You stumble towards the exit, leaning on Steve but out of the blue he just stops. You look at him in confusion and he is staring ahead of you. You look up and realise there are Hydra agents heading towards you from that direction as well. You’re surrounded.</p><p>Looking over at Steve you know there is only one way out of this. To fight. So that’s what you both did, you fought as hard as you could but it wasn’t enough. Brock had it in for you and managed to get you in a headlock with a gun to your head.</p><p>Steve stopped fighting and pointed his gun at Brock, while all the other agents pointed their weapons at Steve. This was it, there was no way out of this situation.</p><p>“Let her go.” Steve growls at Rumlow who simply laughs.</p><p>“You’re not really in a position to be calling the shots.” You can tell Steve wants to shoot him right there and then but you know that will only get you both killed.</p><p>“Steve.” You whimper and his attention goes to you, his eyes soften and his shoulders slump.</p><p>“No” He whispers mainly to himself as tears start to form in his eyes.</p><p>“Please.” You are starting to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen going to your brain, but you see Steve’s arm shift as he moves his aim from Brock to you.</p><p>“What a change of events.” Brock laughs. “Here I’ll make it easier for you.” Brock releases his hold on your neck, instead grabbing and restraining both your hands behind your back. He walks you towards Steve, close enough so the end of his gun is pressed up against your forehead.</p><p>It is as if just the two of you exist in this moment, you gaze into his blue eyes, now red and puffy and you know exactly what he wants to say. You would be happy for those gorgeous blue eyes to be the last thing you ever see.</p><p>“I love you Steve.” Your voice is raspy and faint “Do it, please.” Your tears fall down your face and onto the ground. You close your eyes and wait for him to take the shot but it doesn’t come.</p><p>Instead you hear Brock’s bone chilling laugh as you look back up at Steve, his gun no longer pointed at you but at Brock. You try to get Steve’s attention but he won’t look at you. The next few seconds happen so quickly. A Hydra agent hits Steve on the back of the head, sending him to the floor before attacking him with some sort of increased strength taser. You feel your arms being pulled behind you as you are dragged away kicking and screaming.</p><p>“No. Steve. They can’t take me again. Please.” You shriek using the last of your energy to try and fight one last time.</p><p>Steve is forced to watch from the ground, unable to move. He winces at your words begging him to do something. You are fighting as hard as you can but it is no use. He can see the fear in your eyes, but he can’t bring himself to look away. All the Hydra agents follow, leaving him bruised and broken on the floor, as you round the corner he hears you whisper one last thing that hurts him more than any weapon could.</p><p>“You promised.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on tumblr, username the same @bestofbucky  :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>